stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Fedriz (Character)
Stuffed 3= Fundamental Entertaining Directive Robot In Zone, or just Fedriz for short, is an AI voice guide which acts as a guide for the player throughout Stuffed 3: The Grand Re-Opening, similar to how the Phone Guys do. However, Fedriz is later disconnected during the ending of the Night 3 Phone Call. Behivour Fedriz is not so helpful unlike the previous phone guys, as he only informs the player about the other testers of the place and which animatronics are being scrapped and others are not. Diologue Night 0 (Tutorial) Welcome candidate number 003 to your tutorial for the employment as beta tester for the animatronics for the "Fedetronic's Pizza Emporium", direct successor of the beloved and abandoned burger kingdom of 24 years ago. If you have no idea of what establishment was the previous one, there is no problem, it is not required any acknowledgement of previous accident happened to the company in order to work as a mere beta tester, I mean, respectable beta tester. To be sure that you might deserve your expensive paycheck, We will test your skills in animatronic testing, but first, allow me to present to myself, I'm the Fundamental Entertaining Directive Robot In Zone, also called as simply as Fedriz, I'm here to recognize your special skills and write your name in our employees list. Perfect, we can start. Your test subject will be this very old wolf animatronic found inside the Burger Kingdom... Do not mind the horrible conditions, we just put him back together again in order to give to beta testers a reference point for their job. Let's start with testing the voice module, click on the animatronic's nose in order to trigger a pre-made sentence. Good. The next step consist to test the animatronic fluidity in its movement, please press the bowtie in order to trigger a sample movement. Nice Job. The last test consist to make sure that the interactive system works perfectly. Please stare at the animatronics eyes until its response. Good job, you have the job. Unfortunately for Frederick, he lost his job as a test subject. See you tomorrow for your first day. Night 1 Hello to your first night as an official beta tester for the "Fedetronic's Pizza Emporium", as your first day, you'll be tasked into testing the new models of the main character, the last beta tester thought it was a good idea to quit in the middle of the job for personal reasons. That is why you are in charge to check that Vintage Lucky, Vintage Heleonore, and Vintage Fedetronic, are operational for the next day. If you might encounter an error during your beta testing, use the emergency shutdown and please report at the management after your shift, We will immediately replace the broken animatronic and provide new models. Just do your best, and have a good shift. Night 2 Welcome back, thanks to your report, the management decided to scrap Vintage Heleonore and Vintage Lucky, and all of their babies. Still, you have to check again on vintage Fedetronic for further inspection. It's not the first time that a glitch in the system is reported, the first tester, the one that came before you, reported the same problem with the previous partner of Fedetronic, Vintage Jadie, and so we scrapped her in order to avoid problems, because it has to be reported to your attention that it was a glitch that caused the whole Burger Kingdom accident... From the records, a security guard became crazy after he reported that multiple animatronics tried to kill him... He reached the point to even kill the owner of the place. Most of the animatronics were scrapped, others where upgraded like the two you have reported this morning. Just do your best this night, and remember to report anomalous activity. Night 3 Welcome again, your angry report about Vintage Fedetronic were heard by the management, and the animatronic was scrapped in order to avoid further problems. Due to the fact that all the animatronics were decommissioned, the Pizza emporium was provided with temporary substitutes until new ones are made. Bartholomew and co is an abandoned brand that came from the Bridgeland amusement park of the 1970's, closed in the 80's due to an accident where a girl died because of a malfunctioning... Error... System Compromised... System... Compromise.... Trivia * Fedriz first name was taken from the username of the creator of the Stuffed series that goes by the same name. * The idea of having a voice guider in the game was inspired from FNAF: Sister Location and Portal 1, where the HandUnit and GLados take that role on their respecitve games. |-|Audio= Stuffed 3: The Grand Re-Opening An inaudible version of the Night 0 Phone Call, made by Fedriz himself. Category:Characters Category:Stuffed 3: The Grand Re-Opening Category:Male Category:Voice Actor Category:Phone Guys Category:Mechanics